With the development and application of the computer technology and various electronic devices, touch screens, as a kind of human-computer interaction device, have been more and more widely applied in various computers and electronic devices. As one of the latest input device, the touch screens are currently the most simple, convenient and natural human-computer interaction mode. By utilization of this kind of technology, users can operate hosts simply by using fingers to touch icons or texts on the touch screen, which allows the human-machine interaction to be more straightforward and greatly facilitates users who do not know how to operate computers.
The wide application of the touch screens also promotes the technical progress of the touch screens and has been constantly pushing people to improve the manufacturing technique of the touch screens. As illustrated in FIG. 1 which is a schematic structural view of a touch screen currently under development and research, the touch screen comprises a glass substrate 8′, black matrix layers 7′, a thermosetting transparent organic polymer layer 6′, underlying ITO layers 5′, metal bridges 4′, a transparent organic polymer layer 3′, sensing electrode layers 2′ and driving electrode layers 1′.
The inventors of the present application found that: in the current structure of the touch screen, the metal bridges are usually directly covered by the transparent organic polymer layer; but as the transparent organic polymer layer is also subjected to post-baking process after exposure and development to form though holes, part of the transparent organic polymer layer at the position of the through holes, adjacent to the metal bridges, will be subjected to sideslip and react with the metal bridges. Therefore, metal oxide layers with large impedance can be formed on surfaces of the metal bridges and reduce the electric conductivity of the metal bridges, and thus the product performance of the touch screen can be reduced or failure can be incurred.